Can't Control Myself
by SFGiants415
Summary: Favorite "couple" on Teen Wolf! It's the last year of High School for Stiles and Lydia. They both can't control themselves when they are by themselves together. Rate M for future chapters. I do not own the rights to teenwolf.
1. Preview

**Stiles**

How can she just forget about what happened when we were little? We used to always hang out with each other and now she just ignores me like she doesnt even know or remember me. I hope that one day she loves me as much as i always loved her.

**Lydia**

I had a crush on Stiles ever since we were little. Now in High School I have to maintain my cool girl image. So that means I have to pretend to avoid him when all I really want to do is make out with him. I hope I can at least try to control myself around him for our last year in High School.

This is a preview to the story. 5 reviews gets next chapter!


	2. The Crash

Even though I didn't get 5 reviews the 3 reviews that I did get begged me to continue so here is Chapter 1. This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. Please show me some love with some reviews and I promise you the story would get even better and better. ENJOY!

**Stiles POV**

"Okay bye," I said to my Dad. He's been really busy now a days and I'm usually home alone. I would ask Scott to come over but he is so obsessed with Allison that he would either make an excuse to not hang out afterschool or just flake on me. I have decided that this year I wouldn't be as shy as I was. I will be more outgoing and maybe even finally have a real conversation with the girl that I've been in love with since the 3rd grade. Lydia. School here I come.

**Lydia POV**

I got to school earlier than usual to only find Scott and Allison making out. Can't they take a break from eachother once in a while? I looked around and saw Stiles in the parking lot getting out of his Jeep. "Oh my god," I whispered to myself. Do I look good? Does my makeup and hair look nice? What about my outfit? No I have to go check. I ran to the bathroom and was lucky enough to find it empty. While I was in the bathroom, I checked myself out in the mirror. "I look okay," I whispered again. My wavy hair looked great. I added more lip gloss. I unbuttoned one of the buttons on my tight fitting shirt. I lifted my skirt up higher so that it was upper thigh length instead of knee length. I looked perfect, I thought. Once i walked out of the bathroom, I crashed into Stiles and dropped my books. "Oh Lydia, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," He said. I bent down to pick up my books and noticed my boobs popping out as I was reaching to get them. As Stiles was helping me, I glanced at him quickly and saw him staring at my boobs. I could'nt stop smiling. I let out a little giggle and that made Stiles snap out of it. We both stood up at the same time and I thought maybe one more stare won't hurt. I purposely dropped one book and I bent over frontwards without bending my knees so he would stare at my legs and ass. While I was picking it up, I looked really quickly at Stiles and saw his mouth say "Damn". As i got up I said "Thanks," and walked away.

**Stiles POV **

As soon as I got out of my Jeep, I looked around to find Scott but I couldn't find him. I started walking around to kill time before 1st period started and I accidently crashed into someone. As soon as I saw the person's hair, I knew who it was. Lydia. Be cool Stiles, I thought. "Oh Lydia, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," I said quickly. I went to help her pick up her books and noticed her shirt was really low. Woah, I thought. I couldn't stop staring at her boobs. They were so good to look at. Snap out of it, I thought. But I could'nt until I heard a innocent giggle. I knew it was Lydia. Did she know I was staring? Oh my god that is so embarrassing. Their was no more books on the floor so we both got up at the same time which was wierd. She looked at me once and then another book fell. She bent over and I stared again. "Damn," I whispered. Her legs looked amazingly soft. I stared at her butt and it looked so good to grab right now. Once she got up, I swallowed a really big swallow and stayed quiet. She broke up the silence and said, "Thanks" and just walked away. Did she know it was me who crashed into her? Probably not. What does it matter? It's not like she would have talked to me or anything. She probably wouldn't even say hi to me. She probably thinks she just ran into a nerd and only said thanks to be respectful. I have no luck with Lydia and probably never will.

**Lydia POV**

Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that! Well at least I made it look sexy. I hope he reimagines it all day. I need to at least talk to him instead of ignoring him. Why can't I at least be friends with him? Is their anything wrong with being friends? Let me think... No, I can't find anything wrong with that. Tomorrow I will talk to him. I promise to myself. "Til tomorrow Stiles," I looked back at him and whispered.

**OK, First chapter is chapter will have better story formatting. I already have the next chapter done so as soon as I get reviews I will put it up. 5 reviews for next chapter! **


	3. The Talk

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Is their anything you would want to happen? Any suggestions? This was a really fast chapter that I just finished writing so hope you guys like it. ENJOY!

**Lydia POV**

**As i got to school I saw Allison, Scott and Stiles hanging out by Allison's locker. I had to walk over to finally talk to Stiles. I hope I don't make it obvious. Well here I go.**

Lydia: "Hey Allison," I said while giving her a hug. "Hey Scott," I said while giving him a hug. "Oh and hey Stiles," I said while giving him a tighter hug.

Allison & Scott: "uhhh hi," they said at the same time.

**They had a confused look on their face. They shrugged it off and started making out.**

Stiles: "Hi Lydia? You look nice today," he said trying to make conversation.

**He looked so cute trying to talk to me. He's making me blush.**

Lydia: "Thanks. You too," I said.

**Oh my god I can't flirt with him around Allison and Scott. Well it kind of doesn't matter because they both aren't even paying attention.**

Stiles: "Umm Thanks," he said with a confused face.

**He's probably so confused because this is the first time I'm talking to him. Well I'm mostly flirting but it's kind of the same thing.**

Lydia: "Hey can one of you guys walk me to my locker," I said hoping it was Stiles.

Stiles: "I'll walk you," he said.

Lydia: "Okay," I said giving him my biggest smile.

**Stiles POV**

**I was so confused. Lydia gave me a hug and talked to me? Am i dreaming? Wow now I'm walking with her to her locker. Can this day get any better? Don't jinks it Stiles! Ok act cool. We got to her locker and she started talking to me again.**

Lydia: "So how you been Stiles," she said while getting a book out of her locker.

**Is she really trying to talk about me? Wow this day is becoming more and more amazingly great.**

Stiles: "Ummm well I've been alright," I said.

Lydia: "Alright? Not good but alright? Why alright," she said facing me looking confused.

**Is she worried about me? Is she concerned? Maybe I should just tell her why.**

Stiles: "Well I've just been kind of alone," I said.

Lydia: "Alone? Alone how," she said.

**Does she really want to know?**

Stiles: "My dad is always working and I never really hang out with Scott anymore. He's usually always with Allison. I'm kind of a loner now," I said.

**Did I just say too much? She probably thinks I have too many problems. **

Lydia: "Well maybe we should hang out sometime," she said.

**Oh my god! Was she serious? This can't be happening! I pinched myself to make sure I was awake. I was! Act cool Stiles! Act cool!**

Stiles: "Uhhh uhhh . I mean uh sure. We could do that," I said trying to play it cool.

Lydia: She giggled. "Okay then here's my number. Call or text me," she said while writing her number on my arm.

**Her number? Is she serious? No she can't be. What if she gave me a fake number? I don't think she is cruel enough to do that or getting my hopes up.**

Stiles: "I will do that," I said in my sexiest tone of voice.

Lydia: "Okay then. Thanks for walking me to my locker. Bye," she said giving me another tight hug and walked to her class.

**Wow. Were we flirting? Does she know that everytime she hugged me her boobs pressed up against my chest? Probably not. It still felt good though. I hope she would really hang out with me. Hope she doesn't flake like Scott. Well I guess I would have to wait and see.**

**Lydia POV**

**Oh my god, the way he said "I will do that" turned me on. His voice is so sexy. I almost kissed him right then and there but couldn't. Too many witnesses. At least now he has my number. What if he is too nervous to call or text me? He probably will be. Damn I should've just gotten his number. Well maybe I should stop by his house to say hi. Is that doing too much? Too obvious? If he doesn't call or text me I'll just make an excuse to be at his house. He will probably be surprised. Or what if he's not even home? I will be so moded. Well I guess I would have to wait and see.**

**2nd Chapter FINISHED. 5 reviews for the next one!**


	4. The Shocking Surprise

**A lot of people have been reading my story. All I ask for is for 5 reviews that I still haven't gotten from the past chapter. So why does it take forever to get 5 reviews? Instead of saying that you like the story in your review, add some details. Why do you like it? Anything you want to happen? C'mon be more creative in your review guys! ENJOY!**

**Stiles POV**

**It's 6:08pm. I'm home alone. Should I call her? Maybe I should just text her to see what she is doing? What if she's busy? She is most likely busy with some of her other cool friends. I'm so bored here home alone though. Whatever I'm just going to take a long shower.**

**Lydia POV**

**Still no call? No text? I knew something like this was going to happen! He said that he would be home alone. Does he not want me to come over? What if he already has a girl over there? Scott did give me a sweater of Stiles afterschool to give to Stiles because Scott was too busy going over to Allison's house. Should I use that as an excuse to go to his house? Yeah I should I mean You Only Live Once right. Why not?**

Lydia was only a few minutes away from Stiles house. Stiles was finishing up his shower when Lydia parked in his driveway. Lydia waited a few minutes in her car before ringing his doorbell. Lydia was going up the stairs to the frontdoor when Stiles was out of his shower getting something to drink. Lydia finally rang the bell.

**Lydia POV**

Stiles: "Coming," he shouted at the door.

Lydia: "Ummm Hi Stiles," I said staring at him in only a towel tide below his hips.

**Really? He had to be wearing a towel! He looks so fine though! With his abs and his v-line leading down to his you know what.**

Stiles: "Uhhhh... Lydia? What are you doing here? I mean you wanna come in," he said with a confused face.

Lydia: "Yeah sure," I said.

**I came in and went to sit on his couch. He followed me but didn't sit down.**

Stiles: "Can I get you anything to drink or eat," he said motioning his hands to the kitchen.

Lydia: "No I'm good," I said.

Stiles: "Lydia, don't take this the wrong way, what are you doing here," he said while he went to sit next to me.

Lydia: "Oh right. Well Scott gave me your sweater you left at school and said to give it to you when I see you," I said.

Stiles: "So you came all the way to my house to just give me my sweater," he said with another confused look.

**Stiles POV**

**Lydia came to my house at the same time that I just got out of the shower. AWKWARD! Shit at least I look good in ths towel though. But I kinda don't believe that she came all the way across town to my house to just give me my sweater. **

Lydia: "Well not exactly. I was just headed towards this direction and decided to drop it off while I was coming this way," she said.

Stiles: "Okay well thanks," I said.

Lydia: "Yeah sure. Are you home alone?" she said.

Stiles: "Yeah. I just hoped out hopped out the shower. Oh shit I'm still in my towel huh," I said without looking down to check because I already knew the answer.

Lydia: She giggles. "Yup," she said very clearly.

Stiles: "I'll be back," I said and right after she nodded her head.

**After I came back from my room Lydia wasn't on the couch anymore. Wow she left. Damn you blew it Stiles! At least it was good while it lasted.**

**Lydia POV**

**Damn! Good thing he finally went to his room to put on a shirt. I don't think that I could've taken it any much longer. If he would've waited any longer I probably would've jumped on him and straddled him. Good thing that didn't happen. I need to check if my hair and makeup is on point. I sure don't want to look like a hot mess. Especially not in front of Stiles. I haven't stepped a foot in this house since Elementary School and now I have to try and find the bathroom.**

Lydia: "Hi. Sorry I took so long," I said looking at Stiles.

**He looks so suprised when I started talking. Did he think I left? Does he want me to leave? Hope he doesn't!**

Stiles: "Where did you go," he said looking really happy.

Lydia: "Oh I just went to use your restroom really fast. Hope you didn't mind," I said.

Stiles: "Of course not," he said.

Lydia: "Well I guess I should go now. You probably got stuff to do," I said walking to the door.

Stiles: "If by staying home alone and watching netflix til about 3am you mean stuff to do. Then yeah I got stuff to do," he said sarcastically.

Lydia: "Stiles I did give you my number for a reason. Why don't you call or at least text me," I said turning back to face him.

Stiles: "I thought that you just gave me your number to be nice. I thought you just felt you had to be nice to me," he said.

Lydia: "No. Why did you think that?" I said.

Stiles: "Lydia. Come on you know why. We haven't talked in ages. Why now? Why did you finally decided to talk to me? Be nice to me? For what reason," he said honestly.

**As soon as he finished talking I started walking to him and sat next to him on the couch. We were so close to eachother and in a quick second we were face to face. I leaned in and kissed him. He immediately kissed me back and start to move his hands to waist and started pushing me to him. I moved my hands to his neck and we kissed for what felt like a lifetime. But it was only for a quick minute. I pulled back and we were both facing eachother again with the biggest smiles on our face.**

Lydia: "There is your reason," I said while standing up and leaving out the frontdoor to my car.

**Stiles POV**

"... For what reason," I said.

**Lydia started walking towards me without saying anything. Our faces were so close to eachother. I saw her close her eyes and she just kissed me. I can't believe what was happening right now! I had to kiss her back. This might be my only opportunity to kiss her. I put my hands on her waist and started pulling her towards me. I felt her hands going up my chest and to my neck. Then I felt her pull back so I did too. Once we looked at eachother we both were smiling and she just said...**

"...There is your reason," she said.

**And she just left. Wow I can't believe what just happened? She feels the same about me? In no way in hell did I ever expect that to happen. Not even in a million years. I really hope that we could do that again. Most importantly, I hope that she doesn't regret it.**

******Review the heck out of this story guys! Really would appreciate it! Tell me if you like/love this story. Why? What are your thoughts of the kiss coming up on tonight's Teen Wolf show? Do you think it is going to go further than just a kiss between them two on the show? I sure hope it does! What if Lydia didn't really mean to kiss him? I will be mad! Anyways favorite, follow and review this story. Til the next chapter!**


	5. REVIEWS!

**Now I know all you have been waiting for this story for a while. I have been really busy with school and family situations. But also inorder for me to keep writing these stories, you as the readers need to help me out as well. Review my stories! By you as the readers reviewing my stories, it would help me write the stories faster, longer and more interesting. All I am asking is for you to write what you think I should improve on, need to add to the story, like/dislike about the story, what you think should happen... stuff like that. Except for saying you love/like the story. The more interesting reviews there is; the more stories I write. Hope you guys write more reviews! 5 reviews and I will post the story right after I get the reviews. Thankss.. **

**5 INTERESTING REVIEWS! :)**


End file.
